1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to personal dryers, and in one application, extensions that connect with each other to form an elongated channel to disperse air from the dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current heaters or dryers for personal use are directed to specific portions of the user's body. For example, hair dryers dry the user's hair. Other dryers, commonly found mounted on bathroom walls, dry the user's hands. Still further, other bulky dryers, commonly found in locker rooms, mount on a structure such as the wall to dry the user's torso. With these locker room dryers, the user uncomfortably manipulates their body in front of the dryer to attempt to dry various body portions beyond the torso. These dryers require more powerful blowers and higher volumetric capability than other dryers such as hair dryers and bathroom dryers. Additionally, these dryers are much more costly requiring permanent installation in the locker room.
Currently, users require a simple device that not only dries the many areas along the entire length of the human body but also is portable, light-weight, free-standing, self-supporting as well as space and cost efficient.